Jake Vallory
Jake Vallory is a new character for Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. He became a new friend of Dan when Dan arrived at Bayview. He used Coredem and Rock Hammer, and was a Subterra Brawler. He is voiced by Dan Petronijevic, the same voice actor for Julio Santana, Spectra Phantom, and Marduk. Information In ''A New Beginning'', Jake goes with Dan to Bakugan Interspace for the first time. Here he meets Marucho, who offers Jake Haos Aranaut or Subterra Coredem as his first Bakugan. He chooses Coredem, but discovers it is a synthetic Bakugan and cannot talk, much to his disappointment. He stares sadly at Drago, who replies, "Quit staring at me like that. It's creepy." In ''Revelation'', it is revealed that he is on an American Football team where Julie Makimoto is one of the cheerleaders. He later watches the battle between Dan and Marucho against Sid Arcale and Lena Aisis. In ''Brawler to Be'', Jake and the others saw Mason Brown battle a random kid and win. Dan then decided to battle him and everyone cheered. But when Jake wanted to battle to show that he is a real battle brawler, everyone booed because they wanted Dan to brawl Mason. He then was defeated because of Mason's Avior. Julie offered to give advice to Jake at the football field. Thanks to Julie, he and Coredem were able to defeat Mason and Avior in a rematch. In ''Hostile Takeover'', Jake is finally partnered with the real Subterra Coredem, something that made him very happy due to his long desire to have a talking bakugan. In ''Twin Attack'', Jake and Dan volunteered to go into Bakugan Interspace to do inspection on the Gundalians and Dan challenged Ren for a battle but instead, the two went a brawl against 2 hypnotized twin brothers and took the victory. In ''The Sacred Orb'', he was awarded the position of a Neathian Castle Knight after battling Nurzak and Sabator. He battled Airzel and Mason with Marucho in ''Decoy Unit'', and flee the scene after Marucho freezes the Gundalians's bakugan, distracting them. In ''Curtain Call'', he runs off into the Neathian jungle after getting into an argument with Dan. Soon afterward he is found by Fabia, who convinces him to return to the main city but before they can Jesse and Ren challenge them to battle. After harshly losing to Jesse in the first round he and Fabia end up defeating them in the next two, ensuring their victory and allowing them to head back to the Neathian Capital. In Colossus Dharak, he helped Marucho fight off Stoica, but Gill attacked him and he ended up fighting Gill instead. In Into the Storm, he tried to find an Earth boy named Robin who had supposedly escaped the Gundalians and was looking for his sister. However, Robin was just another child brainwashed by the Gundalians and it was all a trap to capture and brainwash Jake. Kazarina defeated him and took him back to Gundalia with her. In Jake Returns he is hypnotized by Kazarina and sent back to Neathia to plant a virus in the third shield. However, Dan set a trap for him when he realized that Jake was acting suspiciously. He set a secret teleporter pad that sent him into the middle of nowhere and the two battled. Using a powerful ability card that doubles Coredem's power level, he nearly beat Dan until Shun stepped in and the two defeated him. However, he was still brainwashed by Kazarina and taken back to Gundalia again. He is possibly the new Subterra brawler for the Twelve Orders. Trivia *Before the anime release, Jake's surname was listed as Rockwell. *Jake so far is the only male Subterra brawler, that is a main character (although Gus Grav was one of the leading Vestal Subterra Brawler for the second season) *Jake resembles Baron from New Vestroia: early on they both start off as inexperienced Brawlers who have an idol worship of Dan and refer to him with a nickname (in Jake's case, he calls Dan "Dan the Man"). *Surprisingly on Bakugan Dimensions, Wilda is his strongest Bakugan. *Like Mira Fermen, he receives Subterra brawling help from Julie Makimoto. *On Bakugan Dimensions, he is considerably weaker than the other brawlers by more than 400 G-Power, most likely because he was new to the Battle Brawlers. *Even though he's an inexperienced brawler, he still held his own against Kazarina in Episode 27. *Jake seems to be very brave. as shown in episode 27 and 9. *It is unkown when and/or if Jake will snap out of Kazarina's hypnosis (Episode 27). *During his battle against Dan and Shun while he was hypnotized, his voice sounded very different. *Even though he is inexperienced brawler, he has not won most of his brawls. Bakugan * Subterra Coredem (Guardian) * Copper Rock Hammer (Battle Gear) Bakugan Dimensions *Subterra Coredem (Guardian Bakugan) *Subterra Cosmic Ingram *Subterra Wilda Gallery Anime Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.30.12_PM.png Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake Abf4.jpg|Avior talking to Jake File:Jake_Football.jpg|Jake playing football 568.PNG|Jake activating an ability 14qs.jpg Picture 216.png jake dan.jpg|Jake and Dan arguing kazarina jake.jpg|Kazarina and Jake FREAKS28.jpg|Hypnotized Jake and Coredem jcis.jpg|Jake and Coredem JakeCK Coredum.png Others File:0217001712.jpg Jake BD.JPG|Jake in BD bgi-jake.png Team25.jpg Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions